Wonder Woman
'Wonder Woman '''is the main protagonist of ''Wonder Woman: Amazon Warrior. ''She is an Amazon warrior princess and is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus. Born on Themyscira, Wonder Woman eventually became a hero and a warrior dedicated to protect the world. Biography Personality Wonder Woman is a very kind, loving, compassionate and benevolent person, who, while initially somewhat naive, is an outspoken egaliterian. Growing up, Wonder Woman proves herself headstrong and determined, enthusiastically wishing to learn armed and hand-to-hand combat, despite her mother forbidding it. Wonder Woman becomes more determined to leave Themyscira and help save humanity. Wonder Woman is a very naive idealist when first arriving on Earth, as well as initially voicing her opinions rather bluntly and rashly. Due to still not understanding her powers, however, she subconsciously suppressed them and while still incredibly powerful, this mental block considerably limited Wonder Woman relative to her full potential, and prohibited from mastering her powers, however she began permanently overcame this weakness. Wonder Woman begins to lose faith in both humanity and herself, with her eyes truly opened to humanity's inherent potential for evil, and while she clings on to her love and compassion for humanity, Wonder Woman is left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred and devastated over not being able to save people occasionally. She doesn't believe that other humans are capable of the same level of selfleshness, after witnessing horrifying human enemies and would claim that her experience in Man's World would forever change her. However, Wonder Woman was unable to stand by idly when people are attacked, hurt and killed, ultimately charging into battle to save people and this induced her to slowly begin regaining hope in humanity and heroism. Due to her benevolent and loving nature, Wonder Woman is also exceptionally considerate, diplomatic, and empathetic. When humanity's inherent potential for evil is revealed, while initially taken back, she ultimately rejects the prospect of being against them, even if it were to mean missing out on "paradise" on Earth, and instead courageously fights for them. When someone she cares about is hurt, Wonder Woman becomes far more relentless and ruthless in battle. Watching her close ones die can make her go into an agonizing rage, assaulting and brutalizing her enemies with immense speed and ferocity. However, Wonder Woman is capable of eventually mustering enough willpower, restraint, compassion and love to overcome her violent emotions and tendencies, thus being able to swiftly overpower her seemingly more powerful opponents. After living on Earth for years, Wonder Woman gradually became far wiser, more experienced and very sophisticated, no longer having issues blending in with human high class society, with her tremendously long immortal life allowing Wonder Woman to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on antiques and became very exceptional perceptive. In addition, Wonder Woman greatly respects other noble selfless warriors. While benevolent, Wonder Woman is also a fierce warrior, and ruthless when facing mortal enemies in battle. Her love of the challenge of battle can cause Wonder Woman to smile and even laugh. She does take fights seriously however and holds her father in very high esteem. Powers and Abilities *'Demigod Physiology: 'Wonder Woman is an Amazon as well as a demigoddess and due to this divine heritage, being an extremely powerful being, far surpassing the capabilities of even the most elite Amazons. **'Super Strength: 'Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength and hence, even before reaching her full potential, she far surpassed the strength of any other Amazon, being capable of effortlessly flinging a man with a single swipe, blowing apart a gun, easily lift and hurl vehicles and also defeat enhanced opponents. After reaching her full potential, with her overpowering and killing beings from other worlds. Hence, Wonder Woman withholds her godly power unless absolutely necessary, due to the incredible destruction it can potentially cause. ***'Super Leaps: 'Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her jumping across an entire field effortlessly. **'Super Durability: 'Wonder Woman is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from other godly beings, tremendous torments of a god's lightning and full force of incredible destructive electrical shockwaves. Even as a child, she was able to jump down from several stories without harming herself. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed. Wonder Woman, however, can be wounded by very sharp objects such as bullets. ***'Healing Factor: 'Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, catastrophic wounds such as decapitation or having vital organs pierced would kill her. ***'Poison Immunity: 'Wonder Woman is unaffected by poison gases and with little discomfort. **'Super Speed: 'Wonder Woman can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even many bullets at once, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air. ***'Super Reflexes: 'Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at superspeed. She can reflect bullets with her bracelets and dodge them, effortlessly blocking blows from opponents with ease. **'Super Agility: 'Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down to elaborate somersaults. **'Super Stamina: 'Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert himself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. **'Super Senses: 'Wonder Woman, due to her Amazon physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced. **'Levitation: 'Wonder Woman possessed the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air. **'Divine Energy Generation: 'Wonder Woman, by clashing her bracelets together, can release a huge spherical blast of orange energy, with it being powerful enough to injure Amazons and send mighty gods flying. At full power, Wonder Woman could generate these shockwaves from her body. She could freeze the momentum of targets in front of her. ***'Divine Electrokinesis: 'Wonder Woman has a degree of power over divine lightning, as she can catch, absorb and then redirect lightning. ***'Amokinesis: 'Wonder Woman can use her great innate capacity for love as an offensive weapon, though only if she concentrates on and believes in it intensely enough. This acts as a telekinetic shield. **'Omnilinguaism: 'Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read and understand all human languages, even dead ones, as well as instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form. The notable languages Wonder Woman can speak or read is English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Sumerian, Ancient Greek, Latin and Ottoman Turkish. **'Immortality: 'Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years old. *'Master Combatant: 'Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics, is a tremendously skilled, fierce and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of a vast array of unique martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons with centuries of combat experience, with her having fought and defeated several beings from other worlds. Wonder Woman is the greatest warrior of Themyscira and her tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against either more experienced or more powerful opponents. *'Master Swordswoman: 'Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical sword in many battles. *'Master Lassoer: 'Wonder Woman is extremely skilled at combatively wielding her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia, managing to use it to take down numerous enemies in battles, stop fleeing people and restrain powerful opponents. *'Expert Archer: 'Wonder Woman, despite hardly ever using a bow and arrows in combat, is nonetheless highly skilled in utilizing them. *'Expert Rider: 'Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider. *'Master of Stealth: 'Wonder Woman is exceptionally stealthy, as she is able to sneak away from people exceptionally. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Wonder Woman is extremely intelligent, wise, well-read, perceptive and sophisticated, primarily due to her tremendously long immortal lifespan, natural fluency in all human languages, her having read many books while still in Themyscira and her life on Earth. As such, Wonder Woman has no issues blending in with high class society of Earth and holding her own verbally with many intelligent people. She also displays a keen understanding of technology and biomechatronics, with her intellectual genius extends itself to her combat, stealth, perceptiveness, arcane lore and antiquities dealing skills. *'Indomitable Will: 'Wonder Woman has tremendous determination and strength of will, since she refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Equipment *'Amazon Warrior Battle Armor: 'Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for any possible vulnerability to bullets and other attacks. *'Lasso of Hestia: 'Wonder Woman's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. *'Amazon Shield: 'Wonder Woman's magical Amazon shield, which she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts. It is nigh-indestructible, capable of deflecting even god's attacks and can be used as an offensive weapon. *'Bracelets of Submission: 'Wonder Woman wears two specialized nigh-indestructible gauntlets, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a god's attacks and has the ability to create a massive wave of energy outwards when clashed together. *'Sword of Athena: 'Wonder Woman's extremely sharp and durable magical sword forged in Themyscira and is capable of injuring and even killing otherwise invulnerable opponents. *'General Antiope's Tiara: '''Wonder Woman would wear it in loving memory of her beloved aunt and mentor Antiope, with the tiara signifying that it's wearer is the greatest Amazon warrior of them all. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I am Diana of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippolyta. In the name of all that is good, your wrath upon this world is over!" *"Is it stealing if you steal from another thief?" *"I've killed things from other worlds before." *"Men made a world where standing together is impossible." *"A believer." *"What one does when faced with the truth is more difficult than you think." *"You are stronger than you believe." *"You let this little thing tell you what to do?" *"I guess I gotta try. My father told me once, if you see something wrong happening in the world, you can either do nothing or you can do something. And I already tried nothing." *"I'm willing to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." *"I am the man who can." *"I can save today, you can save the world." *"I used to want to save the world. To end the war and bring peace to mankind. But then, I glimpsed the darkness that lives within their light. And I learned that inside every one of them, there will always be both. A choice each must make for themselves. Something no hero will ever defeat. And now I must know, that only love can truly save the world. So I stay, I fight, and I give, for the world I know can be." *"We are to give service!" *"Let us battle. But as humankind's protector, not its destroyer." *"We are Amazons. We are to save mankind." *"Athena, guide me!" *"You're no match for an Amazon!" *"Face it, you're done." *"To Hades with you!" *"You're not up to this!" *"For Themyscira!" *"This war is over." *"You embody the worst in men!" *"Even you must know limits." *"Do not presume to know me." *"And as big a fool." *"Cutting the heads off monsters like you." *"Drop the gun or I'll take your hand." *"Do not compare yourself to me." *"Do not lecture me about honor!" *"Did I mention I'm an Amazon?" *"Earth and her children are protected." *"Love conquers hate." *"My sword splits atoms." *"Only when the situation requires it." *"Skilled warriors don't rely on powers." *"The only thing that broke was your will." *"Then prepare to meet Hades." *"Words of weakness." *"You brought it on yourself." *"You said ladies' choice." *"You'd be wise to surrender." *"You'll suffer Hera's wrath for that!" *"By the gods, I will defeat you." *"Fighting is about emotions, not physics." *"I may bleed, but I will not fall." *"You will not scare Zeus' daughter." *"Aphrodite forbids you." *"Not in a thousand years!" *"My sword disagrees." *"I don't mind a little blood." Category:Characters Category:Amazons Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Main Characters